Version 1.3 Release Notes
Update was released on 5/30/2017 What’s New? New League, New Warriors, Missions, Combat: Super Charged! and more….. New League * League 8- Juice Bar League 8 at 4500 Medals Mission System The Mission System challenges players with daily and weekly PvP challenges. Upon completion, they win fantastic rewards that would normally not be available through normal PvP. Combat: Super Charged! We’ve been listening to the community feedback and in Combat: Super Charged!, we have made major improvements to a few key elements to shake up the meta and make the RPS rules more consistent. * Strikes vs Breakers – Strikes will now always defeat a Breaker attack at anytime during the Breaker animation, giving players more options to deal with being cornered or executing the Strike too late. * Assist Hit Reaction and Utility – Assist warriors will now receive the hit reaction from an incoming attack and apply it to the leader warrior, giving more strategy on when to use an Assist in different situations. Along with this change comes a re-balance of Power Cost, Attack, and Health contribution to add more diversity to the team composition. * Recovery Time – Recovery time has been reduced to make a successful block on a strike still counter-able but not totally remove options from the blocked player. Other Improvements * Updates to the Team UI including polished stat information and shard information * Previews of upcoming content in the Team Roster Bug Fixes * Improvements to performance on League 7: Mesogog Island Fortress * Various missing SFX * Character Info Stat Accuracy Economy * Upgrading your Warriors to higher levels is now worth even more Experience than before * The payouts for Orbs of Eltar are now split between the Corruption Box and the new Missions Combat Balance Changes (1.3) Zordon is watching and in this round of balance changes add some much needed buffs to Green Ranger, Lord Zedd, and Dino Thunder White while making a few adjustments to some other highly talked about warriors. MMPR Blue Billy Leader With the changes to the timing of mid air hits, we needed to readjust the timing of Billy’s main combo to make sure it connected fully * Triceracombo: '''Timing fixed to match new air interrupt properties. Assist * '''Staff Slam: Damage increased from 70 to 100 (43%). MMPR Green Tommy Leader Being a Strike heavy character in Combat: Super Charged is a buff itself. But we’ve heard the feedback that MMPR Green Tommy was over nerfed in 1.15. We observed his main weakness being his startup speeds being too high and his Dagger Quake being too easily dodgeable. * Dagger Quake: '''Faster Startup & Projectile Speed Increased (700 -> 1250) (1.78 X faster). * '''Kickin It: Faster Startup Assist * Flying Kick: EP Cost (5 -> 3) Wild Force Black Danny Leader Many people have a hard time dealing with the lightning quick startup of Bison Charge. With its low cost, it shouldn’t come out that quick. Now it has a bigger tell, giving opponents enough time to Block on reaction * Bison Charge: Slower Startup Assist * Bison Kick: EP Cost (5 -> 4) Snide Leader Snide was a hard hitting character with some high cost moves. Having so many high cost moves made him feel slow though. We’ve dropped the cost (and damage) on Personality Split while also reducing its startup time to make it come out faster. Also, Vortex Slash needed to have its damage increased. While it can land both hits and deal double damage, the projectile is so slow, it rarely works. Personality Split: * EP Cost Reduced (6 -> 4) * Damage Reduced from 87 to 70 (20%) * Faster Startup Vortex Slash: Damage Increased (45 -> 70) (36%) Assist * Spinning Combo: '''EP Cost (5 -> 4) Dino Charge Purple Kendall Leader The key part of nerfing Plesio Slide was to make it less powerful without taking away its fun and utility. This is achieved by changing the first hit of it from a Stagger to a regular hit reaction. This makes it so the target can Block interrupt through it now. Also, we fixed the branch cancelling bug on Reverse Blast, so she will always use the second part of it. '''Plesio Slide: * First hit damage reduced from 34 to 15 (44%) * Second hit damage reduced from 34 to 27 (20%) * First hit changed from Stagger to Interrupt Reverse Blast: '''(bug) Branching fixed so she doesn’t cancel out of it too fast. Assist * '''Dino Morpher Blast: '''EP Cost (5 -> 4) Master Xandred Leader Nighlok Combo needed to have its startup time increased, making it a little slower to resolve. With this change, it also will deal more damage. '''Nighlok Combo: * Startup increased * Third hit damage increased from 18 to 24 (25%) Assist * Echo of Pain: '''EP Cost (5 -> 4) Lord Zedd Leader Lord Zedd received some much needed buffs to his speed and damage. We also changed Double Trouble to a Breaker and increased the damage on it as well. Overall, this makes him more viable while still being fair. He’s also a ton more fun to play! '''Shock Quake: * (+) Second and Third hit damage increased (15 -> 27, 15 -> 45) (45%, 67%) * (+) Faster startup * (+) Faster throughout Double Trouble: * (+/-) Changed from Strike to Breaker * (+) Damage Increased (First hit 16 -> 18, Second hit 18 -> 24) (12%, 25%) * (-) Slower Startup Assist Emperor's Jolt: * EP Cost (5 -> 3) * Damage reduced from 45 to 34 (24%) Dino Thunder White Trent Trent’s Dashing Punch is the core of his play style, as it can come out unpredictably as a starter or follow up with hits. It turns out it was a little too weak. The other weakest spot for Trent was his Drago Assault coming out too slow, so we fixed that too, along with speeding up his Laser Arrows. With all these changes, he is quite a formidable opponent now. Dashing Punch * (+) Damage increased from 45 to 56 (20%) Super Speed Attack * (+) Damage of last hit increased from 15 to 27 (45%) Drago Assault * (+) Faster Startup * (+) Branching made more lenient (Frame 115 -> 110) Laser Arrows * (+) Faster Startup Assists With the big changes to Assist Hit reactions in Combat: Super Charged!, we’ve rebalanced the EP cost, damage and health contribution of all Assists to give more meaningful options when creating teams. MMPR Red Blade Blaster * (+) EP Cost (5 -> 3) * (-) Damage of the second and third shots reduced from 27 -> 15 (45%) MMPR Black Axe Splitter * (-) EP Cost (5 -> 6) * (+) Damage increased from 70 to 100 (43%) MMPR Pink Straight Shot * (+) EP Cost (5 -> 3) MMPR Yellow Rushing Daggers * (+) EP Cost (5 -> 4) Goldar Titan Charge * (-) EP Cost (5 -> 6) * (+) Damage increased from 34 to 70 (105%) Movie Black Uppercut * (+) EP Cost (5 -> 4) * (+) Damage increased from 56 to 87 (55%) Movie Pink Divekick * (+) EP Cost (5 -> 4) Movie Yellow Flurry * (+) Damage increased on first hit from 15 to 27 (80%) Blue Dino Charge Spinning Shield * (-) Bug fix, no more Stagger in the middle of it Yellow Super Mega Force Hand Cannon Shot * (+) EP Cost (5 -> 4) Movie Rita Soul Steal * (+) EP Cost (5 -> 3) * (-) Damage reduced on second hit from 34 to 27 (20%) Red Samurai Fire Sword Slash * (+) Damage increased from 87 to 100 (15%) * (bug) Activation of collider moved to line up visually Psycho Red Power Grab * (+) Last hit damage increased from 34 to 45 Mesogog Ripclaw Rush * (-) EP Cost (5 -> 6) * (+) Damage increased from 45 to 56 Robo Knight Target Practice * (+) EP Cost (5 -> 4) Trakeena Mandible Bites * (+) EP Cost (5 -> 3) * (-) Damage reduced from 34 to 27 and 56 to 27 (20%, 51%) Category:Game Updates